L'écharpe d'Iris
by Cookie D. Louise
Summary: Alors que l'aventure se termine, Sanji admire sa belle princesse sous la pluie. Petit OS avec Sanji et Louise (OC), enjoy !


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

J'espère que la rentré (oui, il y en a qui travail, vous voyez u.u) c'est bien passée pour vous. Sachez que moi, j'en ai déjà marre ! Oh et, pour ceux qui sont encore en vacances, j'espère que vous prenez du bon temps ! Profitez bien, surtout !

Pour revenir à nos moutons, j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit OS en cours de physique, alors que je regardais par la fenêtre (oui, je suis très attentive en cours, quand on parle de masse molaire, comme vous pouvez le constater...). Ce jour là, il faisait beau, mais quelques goûtes de pluie tombaient, j'avais une musique où règne des violons dans la tête et...mon imagination de grande romantique a fait le reste.

Ici, c'est Sanji qui parle de mon OC, Cookie D. Louise.

Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisses savourer tout ça.

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama. Louise et Alice m'appartiennent.

* * *

_L'écharpe d'Iris_

Notre aventure vient de se terminer. Nous rentrons tous sur le navire, que notre charpentier aux cheveux bleus peine à nettoyer tous les jours. Notre capitaine saute de joie, il a vaincu un autre obstacle, se rapprochant encore plus de son rêve. Il est épuisé. Je devrais peut-être me mettre devant mes plaques et commencer à faire un petit encas…

Alors que des mets de toutes sortes s'empilent dans l'assiette, je jette des petits regards dehors. J'y perçois mes deux nymphes, sur leurs chaises longues respectives, l'une faisant tourner une mèche de ses cheveux roux autour de ses doigts tout en sirotant un cocktail préparé par mes soins, l'autre lisant un livre, laissant ses cheveux bruns flotter au gré d'un vent frais.

A côté de mes déesses, notre musicien accorde sa guitare-requin. Le voilà fin près. Il gratte alors les cordes de son instrument, en fredonnant un petit air. Il est doux. Aux côtés du squelette, notre ami le cyborg fait tinter sa bouteille de Coca contre le mât, au rythme de la mélodie. Une de mes deux beautés lève le nez de son ouvrage, et laisse échapper son petit rire signature.

Dans un coin du navire, j'aperçois cet imbécile de Marimo, qui dort comme un enfant dans l'herbe, adossé à la rambarde. Il ronfle bruyamment, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, pas assez pour réveiller la jeune fille endormie contre son épaule. La seule et unique beauté aux cheveux d'or de ce bateau est aux côtés de cet insupportable bretteur, et ils dorment, main dans la main. Ils sont ensembles, heureux et épris l'un de l'autre (bien que je ne comprenne pas le choix de ma charmante amie féline) pour le pire et pour le meilleur. Tant pis pour moi. Tant mieux pour eux.

Le calme règne sur le pont. Le vent continu de souffler, je sors l'encas et perçois dans le ciel quelques nuages menaçants pointer le bout de leur nez. Je préviens la belle navigatrice rousse qui observe le ciel à son tour, pour me dire que ce ne sera que de petites goûtes. Tant mieux.

Alors que je propose une part de tarte à la myrtille à notre archéologue, le silence qui régnait alors en maître jusqu'à maintenant fut rompu par l'arrivé de notre capitaine à l'éternel chapeau de paille. Celui-ci réclame alors sa part, que je refuse d'ailleurs de lui apporter. Il peut aller la chercher lui-même, je ne sers que les femmes, moi !

Le brun fut bientôt suivit par notre canonnier, le seul canonnier au monde ayant un nez aussi long, comptant ses prouesses au petit renne à ses pieds, qui le croyait sur parole. La naïveté de celui-ci et l'imagination, qui paraissait de plus en plus inépuisable, du sniper m'a toujours impressionné. Naturellement, ils finirent eux aussi par réclamer leur due et je les envoyai alors directement dans la cuisine, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de finir leur demande.

C'est alors que, derrière ces garçons aux appétits plus grands les uns que les autres, tu apparus. Tes cheveux châtains étaient tout ébouriffés à cause de l'air marin, te rendant plus mignonne encore. Ta robe blanche flottait au vent, se soulevant légèrement, laissant entrevoir tes petites jambes de porcelaines. Le ruban rose pâle accroché à ton poignet gauche s'agitait lorsque tu nous fis signe en secouant énergiquement ta si petite main. Tes pieds minuscules arrivèrent sur l'herbe et, aussi légère qu'une plume, tu gambadais sur le pont, ton éternel sourire de pureté et d'innocence aux lèvres.

Pensive, tu cherches maintenant à choisir le meilleur gâteau qui pourra satisfaire ton palais de reine et, bien évidemment, ton estomac, qui pour moi ressemble de plus en plus à un trou noir. Alors ? Tarte à la framboise ? Ah non, tes yeux se dirigent finalement sur le financier aux amandes à côté. Tiens, te voilà maintenant en train d'attarder ton regard sur cet Opéra au chocolat. A mon avis, tu ne le choisiras pas : tu t'es attardée dessus trop longtemps. Je te connais par cœur, maintenant. D'habitude, lorsque les gens s'attardent sur quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a de grande chance qu'il le choisisse. Mais toi, c'est tout le contraire. Va savoir pourquoi…

Tiens, j'avais raison. Te voilà avec un joli fraisier en main. Toute pimpante, tu rejoins le trio des imbéciles pour déguster ta pars. Moi, je t'observe, assis sur l'herbe, grignotant le financier que tu n'as pas voulu. Alors, tu me remarques qui te fixe. Tu tapotes la place à côté de toi en me regardant avec ton si beau sourire. Je viens m'assoir à tes côtés, heureux. Notre navigatrice a demandé à notre musicien de jouer plutôt du violon, sous tes approbations. Vous aviez raison, c'est plus beau de t'admirer sous la mélodie mélancolique d'un violon.

Alors que tu finis ta dégustation, le sourire aux lèvres, tes yeux se portent vers le ciel. Lâchant un petit bruit de surprise, tu constates que le ciel se couvre. Tout le monde regarde aussi. Le ciel commence à se teinter d'un gris clair, moins menaçant que prévu. Chacun sait alors ce qu'il a à faire. Pendant que le squelette continu son concerto tragique, les deux belles rangent leurs affaires, avec mon aide, pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie qui menace. Le cyborg s'occupe de déménager les deux amoureux à l'intérieur, qui ne se réveilleront pour rien au monde, on dirait. Pendant ce temps, tu suis ton frère et tes deux amis. Tu mets des bottes, un manteau, t'arme d'un parapluie et t'apprête à sortir. Pas si vite, ma princesse ! Je t'attrape par la main et te tourne vers moi. Je t'enroule alors mon écharpe autour du cou, pour ne pas que tu prennes froid, sous la douche que tu vas prendre. Si l'orage éclate et que tu as peur, souviens-toi que tu pourras te réfugier dans mes bras, à l'intérieur.

Après t'être dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour me déposer un doux baiser sur la joue, tu rejoins les trois autres dehors et ensemble, vous attendez la pluie. Pendant que le capitaine et le sniper courent partout en hurlant, toi, tu exprimes ta joie et ton impatience en sautillant sur place, parlant au petit renne lové dans tes bras. Qu'est-ce qu'un peu de pluie a de si excitant, sérieusement ? Il faudra que l'on m'explique.

Une goute. Puis deux. Et encore une troisième. Voilà maintenant une petite averse qui vous tombe dessus. A l'abri de cette pluie je te regarde, le sourire aux lèvres, sauter dans les flaques d'eau qui se forment, gambader partout derrière ton frère, ton parapluie rose ouvert en main. Tu me fais rire, à t'amuser tellement pour juste de l'eau qui tombe. Comme quoi, il en faut peu pour être heureux.

Comme le navire continu de glisser tranquillement sur les vagues, nous nous éloignons de plus en plus du nuage gris. Alors que les autres restent à l'intérieur pour vaquer à leurs occupations (pour ceux qui ne dorment pas, bien sûr) je décide de sortir. Au lieu de vous voir tous les quatre déçus de cette fin de pluie, toi et les autres êtes tous collés à la rambarde, à regarder le ciel, le regard vif et impatient. Qu'espérez-vous trouver ?

Notre musicien de bord, qui m'a sans doute suivit, m'explique tout en jouant une nouvelle symphonie de violon, que le petit quatuor cherche ce qui est caché dans les nuages d'orages, alors que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez en même temps. Un arc-en-ciel. Ces rayures de couleurs sublimes qui réchauffent le cœur après la tristesse donnée par la pluie. Poussé par le son du violon, et t'imaginant heureuse en le trouvant, je me surprends à chercher discrètement ces rayures de lumières colorés. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, me déplaçant pour mieux voir un certain nuage, toutes les tentatives sont bonnes pour te voir heureuse.

Nous cherchons partout, pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Mais, en vain. Le sniper se lassa en premier. Puis, le chapeau de paille le suivit, disant qu'il avait faim, bientôt rejoint par le petit médecin. Puis, vint ton tour.

Un peu déçue, tu regardes maintenant le bleu de l'eau qui tape contre la coque du bateau, dans un bruit léger. Je m'approche de toi. Le violoniste s'est installé plus loin, sa mélodie résonnant encore, se faisant de plus en plus romantique. M'adossant à la rambarde pour observer la mer à tes côtés, je te demande pourquoi tu voulais absolument le trouver. Ta réponse valait pour moi milles arc-en-ciel…

Tu voulais le trouver uniquement pour le regarder à mes côtés. Le contempler ensemble, main dans la main. Tel était ton but. Tu voulais le trouver rien que pour moi. Pour nous. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu penses à moi, comme ça.

Après avoir esquissé un petit sourire et fait disparaître la gêne apparente sur mon visage, je me tourne vers toi. Tu plonges timidement ton regard chocolat dans mes yeux, les joues rosées. Je prends ton visage rouge entre mes mains et dépose un baiser sur tes lèvres désireuses. Tu m'attires encore plus vers toi en tirant ma cravate et en t'accrochant à mes vêtements. Le violon s'intensifie alors que le temps passe. J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Là où il n'y a que nous deux, le violon et le bruit des vagues.

Entre deux baisers tu t'éloignes pour reprendre un peu d'air. Alors, je te dis avant de joindre nos lèvres de nouveau : peu importe si tu ne me trouve pas un arc-en-ciel et que nous ne pouvons pas le regarder ensemble, toi et moi. Oui, peu importe parce que, pour moi, mon seul arc en ciel c'est toi, Louise.

* * *

Aah... Maintenant que j'ai pu écrire tout ça, je me sens plus légère... C'est que ça fait du bien d'écrire, hein ?

Mais, vous savez ce qui me ferait encore plus du bien ? ...des reviews, bien sûr :3

Aller, à bientôt !

Lou-chan


End file.
